A través de tus ojos (Yurio x OC)
by Luu1225
Summary: Todos son capaces de admirar la belleza exterior, sin embargo, son pocos los que muestran un interés al interior. A través de unos ojos opacos, Yuri Plisetsky podrá ser capaz de entender y ver... la belleza interior de alguien. [One Shots] [Yuri Plisetsky x OC]


Yuri Plisetsky, el nuevo joven prodigio del patinaje de Rusia, el hada rusa, el vándalo ruso y un sin fin de diferentes sobrenombres así como títulos que se había ganado aquel joven rubio de ojos verdes, ahora ya no era un adolescente en su totalidad, tenía ya 18 años. Como en otras mañanas, se deslizaba con calma en la gruesa capa de hielo que él y sus compañeros llamaban "pista". Los gráciles pero distraídos movimientos del adolescente se vieron interrumpidos por la gruesa voz de su entrenador, Yakov Feltsman.

—¡Concéntrate Yuri, casi estas chocando con los demás!— Yakov desde la barra de contención se percataba de la mirada distraída que tenía el rubio, casi rozaba con el filo de sus patines a Mila y por poco a Georgi que si no se hubiese hecho a un lado hasta habría caído, Viktor y el Yuuri japones que ahora residía en Rusia de forma indefinida dado que por fin había contraído nupcias con Viktor Nikiforov, ambos se encontraban tomando un pequeño descanso en otro extremo de la pista.

Yuri se detuvo en seco, miro a Yakov un par de segundos antes de inclinar su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar— dicho esto Yuri se deslizo nuevamente en el hielo, esta vez se dirigió hacía su botella de agua que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban Yuuri y Viktor, quienes lucía... sorprendidos. Y no eran los únicos que lucían así, Georgi, Mila, Yakov inclusive Lilia que estaba recién entrando a la pista y se quedo apenas entrando porque no dio otro paso cuando vio y escucho al rubio.

Había algo diferente en él, no solo por el hecho de que se había disculpado, hacer que Plisetsky dijera algo como eso o aceptara que había cometido un error era... en verdad un reto.

El entrenamiento continuo con normalidad, salvo que al final de la practica Yuri desapareció cuando el reloj marco apenas las 4 en punto; Viktor y Yuuri entraron a los vestidores los cuales desprendían un olor peculiar era...¿colonia? Olfatearon los diferentes rincones del pequeño lugar, solo hasta llegar a uno de los casilleros el que para su sorpresa, pertenecía a Yuri. El locker no estaba bien cerrado por lo que Viktor no dudo en abrirlo, encontrándose con un contenido que lo dejo sin palabra alguna.

Yuuri se acerco para contemplar con sus propios ojos lo que había dejado anonadado a Viktor, se encontró con algo de ropa colgada en un gancho, tres envases, dos de desodorante y uno de colonia, algunas ligas para sujetar el cabello, un cepillo, la ropa que Yurio utilizaba para los entrenamientos todo era normal, todo... ¡demasiado ordenado! Eso era lo que sorprendió al de cabello plateado, que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y Yurio era conocido por ser claramente un joven adolescente desordenado, era común encontrarse con su ropa amontonada en el casillero, tan solo un desodorante en aerosol y nada más.

No era un chico muy concentrado en higiene y esas cosas, pero tal parece que eso había terminado.

— Esto es... muy extraño— murmuro Yuuri.

[...]

El día siguiente no fue diferente del anterior, ni el resto de los demás días de la semana mismos en los cuales Yurio terminando su practica iba directo a los vestidores tomaba una ducha, se vestía con su cambio de ropa limpia y salía de la pista sin dirigir la palabra a ninguno de sus compañeros o personas que caminaban por los pasillos y se detenían a saludarlo pero este tan solo daba un corto saludo.

La practica siempre terminaba a las 4 de la tarde, Yurio salía 4:15 de la pista adonde iba era aun desconocido para sus compañeros de pista y amigos. Aunque no quería así por Viktor, tenía demasiada curiosidad de cuales eran las diversiones de los jóvenes como Yurio en estos días, se sentía viejo si lo pensaba de esa forma sin embargo... bueno, no tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

O las ganas.

Al final de la practica del viernes comenzaría su investigación, se sentía como un tipo de Sherlock Homes ahora además de que tenía a su fiel Watson.

—Yurio~— Viktor tomando de la cintura a Yuuri se acerco al joven ruso que se encontraba atando los cordones de su calzado —vamos a comenzar los preparativos para la fiesta por nuestro aniversario de dos semanas que mi amado esposo y yo tenemos de casados, ¿vienes?—

Yurio una vez terminando de atar las agujetas de sus tenis se levanto y tomo la mochila que estaba justo a lado de él.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos— arrastro su despedida a las puertas de los vestidores, salió si mirar a la pareja de casados que le veían ligeramente sorprendidos aunque ya no tanto como en los primeros días del comportamiento tan diferente del rubio.

Viktor fue hasta su propio casillero de ahí saco una bufanda misma que coloco alrededor del cuello de su esposo, porque si, Yuuri Katsuki era ya oficialmente el marido de Viktor Nikiforov; pero de eso ambos querían pensar después, ahora estaban concentrados en adonde se dirigía Yuri Plisetsky.

—Chicos, ¿adonde van?— interrogo Mila al notar la rapidez con la que Viktor y Yuuri se dirigieron hacia la salida de la pista.

—¡Hasta mañana, Mila!— exclamo Viktor para finalmente salir de la pista con un Yuuri que apenas logro despedirse de la pelirroja. La pareja de casados salió del recinto no tardaron en divisar a Yurio doblando en la esquina de una de las calles, lo siguieron hasta una parada de autobuses que había cerca, otras dos personas se encontraban esperando el autobús.

Plisetsky con los audífonos puestos no se percato de la presencia de otros dos individuos cerca de él, dos individuos que conocía a la perfección. Viktor y Yuuri no se esforzaron en nada en su disfraz, tan solo lentes de sol y ya. Pero tal parece que eso era suficiente para esconderse de Yurio dado que una vez que el transporte llego todos subieron con normalidad, el rubio patinador en ningún momento se percato de las dos personas que lo seguían, no se dio cuenta ni cuando bajo del transporte.

Viktor y Yuuri no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, ambos procurando no ser tan obvios continuaron siguiendo al joven patinador, este cruzo una calle hasta estar en las puertas de un enorme edificio, era... ¿una escuela? Había niños saliendo, así como adolescentes y algunos adultos, si bien podía tratarse de algún instituto o algo por el estilo y lo era.

Pero dirigido a personas... especiales.

Un pequeño de no más de 10 años se despidió de una mujer alta que estaba en la entrada del recinto, pero no fue una despedida con un "adiós" o "hasta luego" si no unas cuantas señas con las manos que fueron correspondidas por la fémina de igual forma.

Era un pequeño niño sordo mudo.

—Hasta mañana, profesora— se despidió la madre del pequeño, la mencionada sonrió a la mujer y se despidió con esa misma sonrisa.

—Tengan cuidado— contesto la mujer, ver a la madre y su pequeño alejase del edificio fue suficiente para ella, volvió al interior del recinto, justo en ese momento el joven Plisetsky llego a la entrada del enorme lugar, pero no se adentro ni nada tan solo se quedo ahí de pie, como si esperara a alguien.

Eso aumento la curiosidad y sorpresa de los dos patinadores que lo veían escondidos tras unos arbustos que habían cerca, los cuales les permitían ver más de cerca a Yurio.

—¿Que hace en un lugar como este?— fue lo que Viktor pregunto, Yuuri no respondió porque él no sabía para nada la respuesta así que prefirió callar y seguir observando, hasta ver a alguien más salir del edificio.

Ya no había niños ni adolescentes, al menos la joven que salía del recinto podía ser considerada una adolescente.

Cabello castaño, falda marrón que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas aunque no era muy larga, camisa de blanca de botones así como un suéter beige, sus zapatos eran simples de un hermoso tinto que resaltaba el blanco de sus calcetas. Llevaba la cinta de su mochila en el hombro izquierdo mientras que en su mano derecha... tenía un largo bastón blanco con el mango rojo.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo apunto de salir completamente del lugar.

—Se que estas ahí— espetó la joven castaña. —usaste mucha colonia hoy—

No hubo respuesta, cualquiera diría que no había nadie pero quedaría en una mentira cuando viera al joven Plisetsky saliendo de su "escondite" que solo consistía en mantenerse tras una de las enormes estructuras de concreto, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón se dejo ver a él y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro que no use tanta— espetó el rubio.

La joven de cabellos castaño sonrió y con pasos suaves se acerco hasta estar completamente fuera del plantel.

—Si me alejo un poco...—dio cuatro pasos hacia la izquierda. —puedo percibirla—

El patinador soltó un suave bufido en respuesta a las palabras de la contraria, saco ambas manos de los bolsillos nada más para acercarlas al rostro de la fémina, hizo algunas extrañas señas delante de esta. No obtuvo nada después de que las alejo, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque la sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando sintió algo golpearle el muslo derecho.

—Podre ser ciega Yuri pero puedo saber cuándo haces algo— la castaña tomó el bastón que tenía en su mano derecha y lo llevó a la izquierda, nada más para después volver a sonreír al rubio. —Dime, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?—

El patinador luego de escuchar a la castaña solamente sonrío una vez que el dolor de su muslo se calmó. Después de todo no era para tanto.

—Hay un concierto en el centro podemos ir escuchar algo de música o también al cine a "ver" una película— la sugerencia de una película que el rubio había dicho hizo reír a la contraria.

—La película suena tentadora pero me iré por el concierto.

 _"Lo sabía"_ pensó el rubio.

—Bien vamos, podemos pasar por algo de comida también, muero de hambre— recordó que había comido muy poco en el almuerzo y de la hora de comida ni siquiera se acordó.

—Hay una tienda de mascotas cerca de aquí podemos ir a comprar algo de comida para gato y si te parece algo de arena también— sugirió la fémina.

Yurio frunció su entrecejo.

—Muy graciosa, _Iryne_.

—Lo sé

[...]

Los patinadores que observaban la escena no muy lejos de ahí quedaron estupefactos frente a la actitud que no tenían rubio al lado de esa joven castaña, era como si vieran a otra persona completamente diferente a la que ellos conocían, los siguieron hasta el centro de ciudad donde justo había un pequeño concierto de música alternativa. En medio de la multitud de gente no fueron capaces de seguir el rastro de aquellos chicos, se vieron en la necesidad de volver a casa y pensar en que habían visto, no era para nada normal ver a Yurio sonreír de una forma tan pero tan sincera, mucho menos... con una chica.

—¿Crees que sea su novia?—pregunto Viktor destruyendo la tranquilidad que se había formado en la sala.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro, la verdad no tenía muchas opciones que decir, podría ser eso o también... algo más.

—Es muy apresurado para llegar a esa conclusión— respondió el megane dando un ligero sorbo a su bebida caliente, algo de café le resultaba de verdad relajante en la tarde, sobretodo en esa tarde tan agitada.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, quería decir algo más pero eso sería contradecir a su marido y eso sería tonto por el simple hecho de que Yuuri... tenía la razón. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pensó en el tema hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza, pero no lo hizo por completo, esa "grandiosa" idea hecho raíces y empezó a incrustarse en el cerebro de Viktor.

Había llegado a una simple conclusión y cosa que haría mañana.

—Mañana le preguntaremos a Yurio

El japones por poco y se ahogaba con su café luego de escuchar al ruso, alcanzó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

—V-Viktor, no creo que eso sea una buena idea— Yuuri intentaba hacer que Viktor llegara a la conclusión de que si llegaban de la nada a preguntar sobre aquella chica que Yurio había ido a recoger a una escuela para personas con diferentes discapacidades haría que el rubio supiera de inmediato que era espiado por ellos dos.

Y provocaría la furia verdadera del mismísimo vándalo ruso.

—Claro que lo es, no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Yurio no puede esconder a su "amiga" para siempre, ¡además luce de verdad agradable!— la graciosa sonrisa en forma de corazón hizo que Yuuri no pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Viktor, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza... no había fuerza sobrehumana que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

No le quedo de otra más que suspirar y rezar a todos sus dioses... porque mañana Yurio estuviera de ese tan buen humor de los últimos días.

[...]

El día comenzó de la misma forma que los demás y esta rutina amenazaba con ser diaria, ninguno tenía queja alguna en ello, el día parecía sonreírle a cada miembro de la pista que se adentraba con una actitud al 100%

La presencia de Yakov todavía no iluminaba el día de todos, tal vez se le había hecho tarde, sin embargo eso fue para bien ya que el ruso y japones tenían la oportunidad de tener algo de tiempo para verificar algunos detalles para esa hermosa fiesta que planeaban ambos.

—Es una fiesta pequeña, los invitados son principalmente amigos cercanos— hablo Yuuri a los tres rusos, Mila, Viktor y Georgi que lo rodeaban para escucharlo claramente.

—Nosotros debemos encabezar esa lista, ¿no es así, Vitya?— Mila dirigió su mirada al peli plata que miraba sonriente la lista de invitados que estaban ya comenzando desde hace algunas noches.

Vitya no respondió, no logro hacerlo cuando la presencia de alguien más les interrumpió. Era el ruso que había rondado los pensamientos de la pareja de recién casados. Yurio se adentraba a la pista con los cordones de sus patines sobre su hombro y una cinta de cabello en la boca, la cual utilizaría para atar su cabello.

—Buenos días— saludo a los patinadores, estos lo miraron un poco incómodos pero correspondieron. —¿Que están haciendo?—

—La lista para la fiesta de nuestro aniversario— contestó el azabache de anteojos.

Yurio no respondió nada, tan solo bufo y termino de atar su cabello en una perfecta cola de caballo.

—Por cierto Yurio, debes traer a tu amiga a la fiesta parece una chica muy agradable— sugirió Viktor retirando la vista de la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos.

—¿Eh?— emitió el rubio.

No hubo demás palabras luego de eso, de ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Amiga?— la curiosidad de Mila y Georgi no tardo en aparecer luego de escuchar a Viktor. —¿Tienes una amiga que no conocemos Yuri?—

Los dos rusos soltaron una risilla, una que fue completamente acaparada por el sonido de aquellos patines que colgaban del hombro de Yurio, ahora estos se encontraban tirados en la fría pista de hielo que lo había visto crecer. Todo sucedió en segundos, el rubio abalanzarse sobre el de cabellos plateados, verlo sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa y con intenciones de golpearlo.

Su mirada irradiaba rabia pura.

— **¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SABES DE ELLA?!** — pregunto sin soltar al más alto, Mila y Georgi no se detuvieron a querer separarlo pero demonios, el adolescente se había vuelto más fuerte que cuando era un chico d 15 años. — **¡¿QUE SABES DE ELLA?!** —

Ninguno reconoció al rubio al verlo en ese estado, parecía querer matar a Viktor con sus propias manos o como si quisiera sacarle cada respuesta con solo mirarle con esos ojos verdes que ahora lucían envueltos en cólera.

—¡S-Suéltalo, Yurio!- grito Katsuki.

—¡¿Que esta pasando?!— la resonante voz de Yakov retumbo en cada rincón de la pista, todos lo escucharon... todos salvo Yurio que aun lucía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

—Entrenador Yakov...— emitieron Mila y Georgi distrayéndose por completo cuando vieron al mayor no notaron cuando Yurio salió de su agarre y fue directo a los vestidores, que soltara a Viktor hizo que Yuuri sintiera un verdadero alivio pero la sorpresa de ver al joven ruso en ese estado... nadie se la quitaba.

Viktor sobaba su cuello para eliminar la sensación leve de dolor que se el rubio había provocado.

Lo vieron ir con pasos firmes a los vestidores, después de eso... Yurio no apareció en todo el día en la pista.

[...]

No es que fuera una persona impaciente, pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse no podía verlo pero si sentir la baja temperatura del día comenzar a disminuir, no presintió ese exceso de colonia en ningún momento.

—Yuri...

[...]

Nombre: Iryne Vivedka.

Edad: 17.

Fecha de nacimiento: 13/12/1996

Peso: 56 Kg.

Estatura: 1.68

Información:

-Estudiante de tercero año de preparatoria.

-Trabaja medio tiempo en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, su área es la de atención a clientes.

-Ceguera de nacimiento, misma ocasionada por la ingesta de medicamentos no recomendados durante el embarazo de la madre.

-La música es una de las cosas que más gusta ella, los videojuegos y las películas por igual, a pesar de que no es capaz de ver nada de esto le gustan los sonidos.

-Gusta de diferentes tipos de libros, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasa leyendo. A diferencia de otras personas, ella disfruta los lugares con mucho ruido.

-No le gusta la comida elegante ni nada pretenciosa, prefiere las cosas simples y rápidas.

-Desea con todo su corazón sentir un pulpo.

-Su departamento tiene todo clasificado, si alguna cosa sale de su lugar tiende a sentirse un tanto estresada.

-Tiene un perro guía, es un Golden Retriever color caramelo, suele sacarlo nada más cuando va a lugares nuevo; su nombre es Jordy.

¿Algo más? Por ejemplo... ¿como conoció a Yurio?

¡Eso lo sabrán muy pronto no sean impacientes!

¿Reviews?


End file.
